Misdial
by mjuhlar
Summary: What happens when Rossi and Morgan hear a conversation they were never meant to hear? My own version, Emily never left.
1. Chapter 1

"This case is taking way too long. I just want to get home." J.J. complains to Reid. They had been in Montana for two weeks straight. J.J. wants to get home and see her son.

"I know it's bad. Even I miss the bullpen." Reid agrees.

They both are standing and looking over the wall they had set up in the hotel room they were using as a meeting place/headquarters. The local police department was too tiny and there was not enough space for the BAU to work. Not to mention the local officers were not too pleased the feds were there taking over.

"Hotch and Prentiss will be back here in the morning. I hope we have more to go on by then." Spencer stretches, "I wish Morgan and Rossi would hurry up and get back with the food and coffee. I am about running on empty." Reid grabs his stomach.

"You just want to look at Morgan in that skin tight tee shirt."

"J.J., please. Not now. Your teasing isn't what I need now. They could be back any minute and he could hear you."

J.J. playfully shoves Reid and he falls into the chair, "Just tell him already."

XXXXXXXX

Morgan and Rossi are heading back to the hotel. They just picked up food and coffee from a local diner and extra coffee and sugar for later. Rossi and Morgan listen to the radio as they drive.

Morgan hears his phone ring. He looks at the screen and sees Reid's name so he hits speaker.

"Go ahead Reid, you're on speaker."

_"J.J. Stop, don't push me around. You're worse than having a little sister."_

_"Please Reid. If I was your little sister I would have already read your diary and told everyone all your secrets."_

Morgan and Rossi look at each other confused.

"Reid are you there? Hello?" Morgan yells into the phone. He figures Reid didn't know he dialed him. He goes to hang up but Rossi stops him.

"Wait, this is getting good, I want to know some secrets" Rossi laughs.

_"You tell anyone about my secrets and I have a few I can let slip about you." _

_"Please Spence. Everyone knows my shit. My husband left me for a big boobed bimbo six months ago. Everyone knows that."_

_"They don't know that you dream about someone else though."_

Rossi and Morgan look at each other and then the phone. Neither one is going to hang up the phone now.

_"J.J., you need to just go for it. I mean what do you have to lose."_

_"Oh just everything. I am not crossing that line no matter what I feel for him. I liked him before I worked with him, I'll be damned if I am going to ruin it now that I do get to work with him."_

Rossi and Morgan both look at the phone that is sitting on the console in between them. They have parked in the hotel lot but neither are ready to hit end, they both now want to know who J.J. wants.

_"At least you know he likes women. Mine is as straight as a nail, I have no hope."_

The older agents look at each.

"Did Reid just out himself to us and he doesn't even know it?" Rossi says.

"Yup." Morgan smiles and takes a sip of his coffee, listening to J.J. continue.

_"You won't know Spence, unless you tell Morgan how you feel."_

Morgan spits his coffee all over the window.

"Well, that is a surprise. It is strange way to find out he wants you, but it is good right?" Rossi asks, "I mean you like him, right?" Morgan just look at him, "I'm the best profiler Morgan."

_"J.J. I have no chance. Morgan is always leaving the clubs with women, not men. Plus he is my best friend. I am not ruining that by telling him anything. You can tell Rossi, he would jump at the chance."_

Rossi coughs on his sip of coffee and spits it all over Morgan.

_"Where and the hell are they? I'm going to call them and see."_

Morgan hurries and ends the call before Reid can see it has dialed.

"Holy Shit Rossi. Thanks." Morgan laughs as he shakes his hands, coffee flying off. "What do we do now?"

"Well for now we can take this food in there and eat, try to act like we didn't hear any of that, and then we plan our next steps. I'll be damned if I will let that woman get away."

XXXXXXXX

Three days later the entire team is on the plane flying back to Quantico. Everyone is tired and seems to drift to their own space once they are up in the air. Sleep takes every one quickly, everyone but Rossi and Morgan. They are sitting in the back of the plane, across from each other.

"I am thinking of having everyone over on Saturday for a meal. Some nice food, wine, conversation, and such, what do you think?" Rossi asks Morgan.

"Everyone?" Morgan raises his eyebrow, "How is that going to help you?"

"Slow and steady, Morgan."

Morgan smiles. He still hasn't figured out what he is going to do about Spencer. For three days he has thought about it. He has done everything to act like nothing has changed. It has not been easy to do.

Usually it would be simple. He would smile, buy a drink, dance a bit, then take the person home. No strings, not ties, just a night of fun. That was not an option. This wasn't some stranger, it wasn't something to just do, an escape. This was Dr. Spencer Reid. The genius with the 187 IQ and a love of mismatched socks. This was his best friend of over eight years, who loves Doctor Who and coffee with more sugar than any one person should ever use. The socially awkward, shy, self conscious agent, that has slowly taken over most of his thoughts.

Morgan knows that a delicate touch is needed. Morgan is going to have to move slow, something he wasn't very familiar with.

As the agents climb out of the plane, Rossi decides to ask the team.

"I was thinking we all need a break. Dinner tomorrow, my house? I'll cook and we can all relax. Hotch and J.J., bring the boys. Plenty of room and they can play together."

"That sounds really great, count Jack and I in." Hotch says.

"Me too," Prentiss chimes in.

"Sounds really good. Um, I'll come." Reid says as they all walk toward the cars waiting for them.

"I'm in. I'll bring some wine." Morgan looks over to Rossi.

"J.J.?" Rossi asks.

"Sure, why not. Henry will be excited to see Jack. What time?" She asks.

"How about Six o'clock? We can eat about Seven. Would you call Garcia and let her know too?"

J.J. nods.

Rossi throws a smile over to Morgan as they climb into their cars. Morgan sees Reid trying to start his car. He has told the kid he needs a new one, but Reid loves that thing.

"Come on Reid, I'll drive you home. We can figure out how to get the car started tomorrow." Morgan calls over to Reid.

Reid sighs. He loves his car but it is starting to cost way too much to keep it on the road. "Ok, thanks. I am starting to think you are right about a new car. I am spending too much to fix it at this point. Though I love my car."

"I know you do. I can help you look when you finally want to go shop for one." Morgan pulls out of the lot and heads to Reid's apartment.

"That would actually be helpful. I am good with understanding the value, MPG, and such, but I am not good with the sales people. They are like sharks."

Morgan laughs, "You can dazzle them with your facts and statistics and I will make them give you a fair price."

Morgan pulls into the lot and stops the car, "Do you want a ride tomorrow to Rossi's? I can get you on the way."

Reid turns and looks at Morgan, he sees he has a sparkle in his eye that Reid hasn't really noticed before. "That would be great. Um, about 5:30?"

"Sounds good, It's a date." Morgan says as Reid closes the door. Morgan doesn't give Reid time to react, he pulls away.

Morgan laughs to himself, he wasn't sure if that was slow or steady. It felt right though.

XXXXXXX

"J.J., What the hell do you think he meant?" Reid paces his apartment floor. He glances up at the clock. He has two hours until Morgan will pick him up. If he keeps pacing he was going to need another shower.

_"Relax Spence, deep breath. Did you ever think he was flirting, maybe it's his way of letting you know he is interested. Go get dressed and then have a glass of wine, not coffee, you don't need anymore. The wine will relax you and you need it. Oh and wear the new shirt I got you. No sweater, no tie Spence. The dark green shirt with the black pants. Promise me. If he wants to flirt, we will give him someone to flirt with Spence. "_

Reid sighs, "Fine, I promise. What are you wearing?"

_"Just jeans and a sweater."_

"No way. If I have to dress up, you are too. Wear something else. Um, isn't it a law that girls have a little black dress they can always wear?"

_"I am not wearing my little black dress."_

"If you want me to wear that green shirt, then you wear the black dress. If I am going to attempt to flirt then so are you. Promise."

_"Fine. See you in a few hours."_

Reid throws the phone on the couch and heads to his room to change. He isn't even sure he knows how to flirt. Morgan had taught him the little he did know. This was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXX

Morgan sits in front of the mirror. He shakes his head at himself. He never spends this much time worrying about how he looks before going out to the clubs. It never felt like it mattered much before. It matters now.

He almost called J.J. to ask advice, but he didn't want to clue her in that they heard them talking. Rossi has his own plan and Morgan isn't about to mess it up. After a few moments of internal debating, he picks up the phone and calls Garcia.

_"Hello my Chocolate Adonis, what can a lady do for you?" _

"Hey Baby Girl, gotta question for you..."

_"Purple shirt, the lighter one and the Grey slacks."_

Morgan smiles to himself, "How do you do that?"

_"Momma knows all, hun. What time are you picking him up?"_

Morgan sighs, he doesn't know why he even tries to hide anything from her. "5:30."

_"Be gentle my love. He has had a rough time of it. He needs some good in his life."_

"I am good, aren't I?", Morgan questions.

_"From what I have heard, you are fantastic, just be gentle."_

"See you in a bit." Morgan hangs up the phone and walks to the closet to find the purple shirt.

XXXXXXXX

Rossi finishes cleaning some of the guest rooms. He wants to make sure if anyone wasn't able to drive home, they would have a place to sleep. What good was having this big house if no one ever used it. He made sure one of the rooms was set up with a tv and dvd player and even picked up a few new toys he thought the boys would like. Rossi was always the favorite uncle.

The team would start arriving within the next half hour. Rossi starts the music and checks the food that is cooking. He pops open the wine and goes to change into something that is sure to impress.

XXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter for you. Nothing too exciting, it is the climb. I wanted to write a little note to let people who have read my stories before, I didn't forget about them. The last 6 weeks have been very hard for me. My husband was diagnosed with Cancer and it has spread to his brain. We are doing ok and treatment is going well. I just have had a hard time writing. I am finally able to let myself relax and enjoy the stories again. I promise to finish them. For now, enjoy a little more Criminal Minds.

XXXXXXXX

Morgan puts the car in park and looks up at Reid's building. He has been wondering all day about how to play the evening out. He had said "It's a date" before he pulled away from Reid, now he wonders what the night would hold in store for them. Figuring he would just let things progress on their own, he heads up to the door to get Reid.

A knock at the door stops Reid in his tracks as he paces. He swallows and heads to the door grabbing his bag. He had decided earlier that he was just going to act normal. Trying to do any bit of flirting was bound to make the night awkward. He could just be himself. He sighs, knowing being himself is just as awkward.

As the door opens, both men just stand there looking at each other. Morgan smiles and breaks the silence, "You ready?"

"Yeah, um, I am ready." Reid shuts the door behind him and follows Morgan out to the car.

"I stopped and got some wine on the way over. I stuck to red, I know you prefer it. I picked up a few different ones to try." Morgan tells Reid as they enter the car.

Reid is surprised that Morgan remembered that he likes Red wine best. He isn't a big drinker, it is nice to know there will be something he will enjoy. "Thanks. I look forward to trying them." Reid smiles at Morgan as he starts the car. Maybe it wouldn't be all that strange after all.

XXXXXXXX

After straightening her dress out for the 5th time, JJ wonders why she promised Spence that she would dress in this. She digs into her closet and pulls out her flats. She slides them on and looks in her mirror. Not too bad, but not right. She grabs out her red high heels. The ones that scream "Look at these legs". Why not right. She told Spence she would flirt if he did. It could be harmless if she kept it light.

JJ calls for Henry and she grabs her bag and heads on out.

XXXXXXXX

"Rossi, you always have the best parties." Garcia says while helping put out glasses and plates.

"Not really a party, I just wanted us all to have a relaxing night after that horrible case. I don't remember the last time we were gone for that amount of time. We deserve it."

"You are looking pretty sharp tonight. Dressed to impress?" Garcia teases.

"Everyday I wonder why you are not out there with us, you are good my dear." Rossi whispers to her, "Don't give me away."

Garcia puts her finger to her lips and laughs, watching him move in the kitchen. Rossi always looks like he was made to cook Italian food and host parties. She thinks to herself that maybe tonight might be a really fun night. She goes off to find Prentiss and Hotch.

XXXXXXXX

Laughter fills the car as Morgan and Reid pull into Rossi's house. Reid feels much better than he did all day. Things with Morgan were as normal as can be. Maybe he was reading into it a little too much, maybe Morgan didn't really mean "a date". Of course, it made him a little sad thinking he kind of wanted a date.

Morgan shuts the car off and turns to look at Reid, still laughing about the cases they were remembering. He takes in the scene in front of him. Reid's skin is flush from laughing and his hair is sticking up from running his hands through it. Morgan can't tear his eyes from him. Reid notices that Morgan has gone quiet. He glances at Morgan, noticing him staring.

Morgan reaches over, never taking his eyes off of Reid's, pushing Reid's hair behind his ear. He skims his fingers down Reid's jaw as he pulls his hand away. Reid licks his lips as he tries to process exactly what is happening.

Morgan barely whispers, "Spencer." He leans in a bit, inches from Reid.

Knock knock.

Morgan jumps back slightly, turning to see JJ looking in the window. Morgan rolls his window down, clearly startled.

"Hi guys! Can you help me? I have Henry and my bag and I brought dessert." She smiles at them, "You ok Spence? You look confused."

"I am fine, um, just fine. I'll get Henry." Spencer grabs his bag and jumps out of the car.

XXXXXXXX

"Holy Mother of God" slips out of Rossi's lips as he watches JJ come through his front door. He looks around the room, silently thanking God he is all alone. He looks back at JJ. She is beautiful. Her dress hugs every curve and her legs look like a million bucks. It is one thing to look at her and see how gorgeous she is, and it is another thing to know she could kick a grown man's ass. It was sexy as hell to know what she is capable of. Not to mention that her mind was as sharp as a knife and she never let anything slide past her. Rossi was about to make sure that after tonight, she knew exactly how he thought of her.

"Uncle Pence, where Jack?" Henry yells as he comes through the door with Reid. Reid puts him down on the ground.

"I'm not sure, we will ask."

Henry spots Rossi watching in the door way to the kitchen. "Uncle Dave!" Henry launches himself as fast as his feet carry him and throws himself into Rossi's arms. Rossi holds him high in the air and then hugs him close. Henry smells like soap and he smells like his mother. Rossi breaths in deep.

JJ watches her son with Rossi. It made her heart ache that he showed more attention to Henry then Henry's own Dad. She knew Will would come around eventually, but for now Henry suffered. Henry loves Rossi, and Rossi always pays attention to everything Henry does and showes him. It filled her heart.

"Hey there Henry. Jack is right back here, let me show you." He looks back to JJ and smiles, "I am going to show him the room I set up. Do you want to see it and make sure it is all ok?"

"That would be great."

JJ follows Rossi down the hall and she is in no way checking out the way Rossi looks in his black slacks and dark red shirt. Rossi was older than JJ, she knew some people would wonder what the attraction was, but she couldn't help it. He has class and is sexy and she never met anyone as intelligent. That is all shadowed compared to the heart that Rossi has. He gives and gives and never asks for anything in return. She has never known anyone like him.

Rossi puts Henry down as they enter the bedroom. "I put the other tv in here and put the dvd in too. I have about 5 movies they may like. I thought that a few new toys would keep them occupied and you may get to relax a little. I set the bed up also in case you wanted to stay later, this way Henry could sleep a bit."

"You didn't have to do all this Dave."

"For you my dear, I would walk over hot coals. You need to relax and have some fun. Knowing Henry is in here with Jack having fun, will allow you to relax. Plus, you are even more beautiful when you let your hair down Jennifer."

JJ tilts her head and looks up at Rossi, "You got any wine out there in that kitchen?"

"For you, anything." Rossi smiles and taps her nose. He turns grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Dinner is served and laughter fills the room. Morgan looks at all of his team and smiles. It is not often that a group at the BAU grows into a family. This team is a family. There was no questioning it. These people would do anything for each other.

Morgan reaches over and refills Reid's wine glass. "You like this one best right?" They had opened several bottles of wine.

"Yes, it is the sweetest I think. How did you know?" Reid asks, wondering how Morgan could have known that he liked the wine best out of all of them.

"I watched as we tasted the wines. This one, you responded to different then the others. It brought you pleasure to drink it. You don't drink often because you really don't like the loss of control. This though," Morgan picks up Reid's glass, "You had a look of pure satisfaction and pleasure." Morgan sips from Reid's glass and tastes the wine. He smiles and hands the glass back to Reid. Morgan can tell Reid is starting to pick up on the vibes he is sending, though he seems confused by the whole thing.

Reid wraps his fingers around the glass, slowly taking it back from Morgan. He feels his heart beating out of his chest and he wonders if everyone in the room can hear it. He never realized that watching Morgan drink from his glass would be that sensual. How can hearing him talk, and seeing him sip make him want to jump him? He is in deep. Reid is pretty sure that this is probably a date date and he was clueless about what to do now.

XXXXXXXX

JJ watches Reid from across the table. She notices a sudden shift in his posture. Morgan is talking to him softly and definitely flirting. She can tell that Reid is starting to let his nerves creep in. She is going to have to get him alone for a few minutes and calm him down. Spence has been waiting for this for as long as she can remember, she would be damned if she was going to let him pass up on this.

"You think they will be together before the end of tonight?", Rossi whispers next to her ear.

JJ turns and looks at Rossi. His smile lighting up his face. She whispers back, leaning in, "Spence needs a push, he wants to make it happen, he is afraid of screwing up the friendship. I understand what he is saying but I want him to go for it."

"Sometimes we have to take chances. Think of all the things we let pass us because we are afraid. Fear is really a crazy thing. Most things we are afraid of are just things we make up in our own heads. I,for one, am a bit tired of not taking chances. What about you Jennifer?"

JJ swallows her wine in a huge gulp. Oh shit, she thinks. "I am going to go check on Henry and Jack. Spence, wanna come?" JJ jumps up and grabs Reid's arm as she goes by.

"Um, ok. I'll be right back." Reid says as he gets dragged down the hall.

Morgan and Rossi throw a look at one another, both a little cocky, Garcia seeing the exchange. Maybe it was time for some Garcia help for her boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is mostly Morgan/Reid** **The next will cover more JJ and Rossi and Garcia helping Rossi out. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXX

JJ drags Reid down the hall toward the boys playing. She ducks into one of the other spare rooms. She is calming down now that she has gotten out of the dining room.

"I think Dave is hitting on me. Wait, no, I know Dave is hitting on me." JJ practically shoving Reid as she tells him what has been going on.

"Well then, go with it. Why not?" Reid asks her.

"I don't want a fling, Spence. Not with Dave. I can't imagine walking away after finally having him, plus a fling would mess work up."

"Maybe he wants more than that JJ."

JJ doesn't really respond, she asks Reid about what she saw from across the table. "Why don't you tell me about the flirting going on with you and Morgan? I can see how he is with you. You can't doubt that he is interested anymore, right?"

Reid tucks his hair behind his ear and looks down at his feet. "I am grasping that when he said Date, he really meant Date. Now I am just a bit unsure what to do next. He almost kissed me in the car JJ. You knocked on the window, but I swear we were about an inch away."

"Oh shit, Spence. I am sorry. Leave it to me." JJ sighs.

"It is ok. Freaked me out to be honest. It isn't like he ever expressed a lot of interest before, I mean we do a lot together and all but it is friends. I am very careful around him. I am starting to wonder how careful he is around me."

"Try not to over think it Spence. You two are as close as can be, it wouldn't mess the two of you up."

"It is sad to say that I have wanted this for years, knowing it would never happen, now that I could probably have it, I am scared shitless. I have little experience." Reid shuffles his feet.

JJ leans in and hugs Reid. "We are both ridiculous. Look at us." She smiles as she says it. "Let's check quick on the kids and get back out there."

XXXXXXXX

Reid and JJ take their seats again as a discussion goes on over the whole table. "I am just saying that everybody has a type. I like geeks." Garcia is explaining.

Morgan reaches over and refills Reid's glass for him. "Hey I am not a Geek." He throws in her direction.

"Oh no you are not my Chocolate Love, but even though you are delicious, I prefer a geek in the sheets." She smiles. "I mean, really Derek, you can't argue that you don't have a type. Long legs, nice ass, and a smile to die for. That is your type, every time I have ever seen you with someone."

Morgan looks at her, he realizes that everything that she listed is gender unspecific. She didn't talk about breasts, or even curves. He smirks at her, "Very true. Not to mention they can't be dumb. I mean there is nothing worse than a great package with no brain."

Reid grabs his wine and chugs it down. Maybe the alcohol will help calm him down. Everyone is looking at him as he places the glass back on the table. He just looks back at the glass, Morgan refilling it.

"I think a type can change." Prentiss says, "I mean, I tend to like a person that is strong willed and in control, but other times, I am attracted to the funny guy that makes me laugh."

Hotch adds, "Just give a woman that will wait for me with this job. That is the kicker, who the hell can understand our job!?"

"Amen to that," JJ adds, "I am sure it didn't help my marriage. He didn't want to wait for me."

"He is an idiot." Rossi tells her, looking right at her.

"I'll tell you what I think the key is to making it work, friendship, that's the key." Rossi shares, "I may have a few ex-wives, but we are still friends. I probably should have been their friends much longer before a relationship developed. We really didn't develop a good relationship until after we split."

Reid throws JJ a look across the table. Garcia catches the look.

"Would you have a relationship again, or just looking for flings?" Garcia asks Rossi.

"I don't really do flings. If I take a woman home and into bed, I am not letting her walk away. I am too old for that shit. I want someone to share life with, not a night."

Morgan sips his wine, leaning back in his chair. "I hear you. I went through a whole phase of bringing home ladies and then not ever really talking to them again. It was almost stress relief." Sitting up and leaning forward he continues, "That shit gets old. You want someone to share stories with. I want someone to make coffee with in the morning and to say good night to after a day together. You get to a point when sex isn't the most important part of a relationship. It is sort of an art really, relationships."

Garcia adds, "Sex is an art."

"Well hell yeah, but instead of a quick sketch, in a real relationship sex is more like a work of art. You can work on it over and over again, getting better and better. A masterpiece." Morgan sips his wine.

Garcia notices Reid shifting in his seat. He is almost done the glass of wine Morgan just poured him. She decides he needs to add his thoughts to the conversation. "How about you, 187? Do you have a type?"

Reid looks across the table at JJ. He realizes he probably should not have chugged that wine. His head feels a little fuzzy and he knows the buzz will hit him hard in about 12 minutes. He actually has calculated.

"Um, I, I guess someone that makes me feel ok in my own skin. I have spent most of my life feeling like I was somehow wrong, odd. I guess anyone who made me feel like I was ok, just being Spencer Reid, with my quirks and strange looks, with my brain and the rambling I do when nervous." Reid blurts out, chugging the little bit of wine left in his glass, grabbing the bottle and refilling the glass himself.

JJ smiles at him, "Anyone who can't see how amazing you are Spence, they aren't worth it."

Reid smiles a little. "Thanks." He rises from the table, "I'll be right back."

Morgan watches Reid walk down the hall.

XXXXXXXX

Reid washes his hands in the sink. Holy crap, the alcohol has enter into his bloodstream in full force. He wasn't drunk, not really. Just relaxed. He keeps thinking about what Morgan said about Art. The images that Reid was coming up with in his brain were driving him crazy. He needed to pull it together.

There is a knock on the door.

"Spencer, are you ok?"

Reid can hear Morgan outside the door. "Yeah, just washing my hands."

The door slowly opens and Morgan comes inside. He closes the door behind himself. "You sure you are ok? You kinda split from the table pretty quick. Did the topic bug you?"

Reid looks at Morgan. How and the hell can he tell Morgan that he would love to be a masterpiece he worked on. Hell at this point, he would take being a doodle. Reid laughs at himself.

"Reid?"

Reid steps a little closer to Morgan. "What the hell." He whispers as he grabs a hold of Morgan's shirt, pulling him very close. He hears Morgan's breath catch in his throat. Reid crashes his lips against Morgan's.

It takes Morgan a second to register just what is happening. Reid is kissing him, holy crap. Morgan grabs onto Reid's hip with one hand and wraps his other into Reid's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Reid's hands fist tighter around Morgan's shirt. He feels like he can't get close enough to Morgan.

Slowly, Reid pulls back, leaning his forehead against Morgan's.

"Holy Shit Spencer." Morgan whispers, his voice shaking.

Reid moves slightly back, with his face inches from Morgan's, hands still twisted into the purple shirt. He murmurs as he looks straight into Morgan's eyes. "I have been waiting to do that for years. I didn't tell you that you look amazing tonight. Your skin looks like my favorite coffee, dark, yet sweet. You are absolutely beautiful."

Morgan runs his fingers along Reid's jaw, "Spencer, God, you are stunning. I could get lost in your eyes." He gently kisses Reid again. "About what you said earlier Spencer, you are perfect just the way you are. You are smart, funny and sexy as hell. Every little quirk you have adds to that beauty. Please, never change."

Hearing Morgan saying everything he has waited his whole life to hear from someone, makes Reid's heart beat a mile a minute. His eyes fix on to Morgan's eyes and he knows he means every single word.

He grabs a hold of Morgan tighter and drags him as he walks backwards. Reid hops his butt up onto the counter and pulls Morgan's mouth back to his, moving Morgan to stand between his legs. Morgan grabs Reid's hips and pulls him tight to himself. It takes Reid less than a second after to wrap his legs around Morgan and pull them together even tighter. Reid has not had much experience with kissing, but he figures by the sounds coming from Morgan that he is doing fine. He can't stop himself from rocking against Morgan. His body needs the movement.

Morgan pulls his mouth from Reid, "Spencer, as mush as I want this, and I do want this, I don't want it here in Rossi's bathroom."

Reid feels his face blush red and go hot. Oh no, what had he done? He took it too far.

"Spencer, stop. I see your brain going a million miles an hour. This, you and me, is everything I want. I want to touch you, taste you and feel every inch of you. I just want to be alone and not in a bathroom when it happens." Morgan runs his hands over Reid's arms, "I want to hear every sound you make as I touch you, not trying to be quiet in the bathroom."

"Ok, I get it, but saying all that Derek, isn't going to calm me down. How long before we can leave here without raising suspicion?"

Morgan starts laughing. "I think everyone knows what is going on in here, Hun. If they didn't, they will when we walk out of here. We look like 2 teenagers."

Reid stands and tries to fix his shirt. He runs his hands back through his hair, trying to right it. "It's that bad huh?"

"Oh lord Spencer, You look, " Morgan searches for the words, "You look heart-stopping. Your hair is messy, like you have had my hands buried in it, your face is flushed red and lips are swollen. It makes me want to see what you will look like when you explode with me."

"Fuck." escapes Reid's lips.

Morgan cracks a smile, "Ok I'll stop teasing. Come on, lets get out of here. We can hang a bit and then head to my place if you want. I have the new Star Trek."

Reid takes the offered hand. He knows that Morgan bought Star Trek for him. Morgan didn't know who Spock was until Reid taught him. He also knows that it is easier to think about watching the movie later. If he thinks about what Morgan has said he won't be able to sit still at the table, he also wonders how JJ is managing out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to eveyone for your kind words about my husband. I have seen the good in people and it amazes me at the wonderful people I am meeting in this whole journey.

His chemo was wednesday and he is feeling kind of crappy today. It will get better!

I hope you enjoy a little JJ and Rossi. Oh and Garcia is a doll too.

XXXXXXXX

Garcia has to do everything in her power not to jump up and down in excitement as she sees Morgan and Reid coming down the hall hand in hand. She notices that Morgan's shirt is completely wrinkled in the front, probably from hands wrapped in it. She sees Reid trying to straighten his hair out as he gets closer to the table. He looks nervous about returning to the group after it is obvious he wasn't alone in the bathroom.

Time to take the spot light off of them. Time to take one for her team, she thinks, smiling to herself. As all eyes turn to the couple coming into the room, Garcia yells, "Oh shit!"

Eyes switch to look over at her. Garcia has red wine all over her pretty dress. "I can't believe I did that. Emily, will you help me see if I can get some out of it?" Garcia rises and heads to the bathroom, Emily's hand in hers. Garcia winks at Morgan as she passes by.

It amazes Morgan the lengths his baby girl will go to to make sure her team and family were ok. She knew Reid would be feeling overwhelmed and he would be freaked about everyone watching them, so she distracted them. It was a little over the top, but then again, when wasn't Garcia over the top.

As Morgan sits back down, everyone is busy cleaning up the mess. He pulls Reid down and makes him sit. Morgan catches Rossi's eyes across the room. Rossi shoots him a small thumbs up as he walks into the kitchen for more towels.

XXXXXXXX

"Dad, can Henry sleep over?"

Hotch turns to see Jack and Henry standing in the doorway. Hotch had told Jack to get ready to go several minutes before. Hotch looks over at JJ, "It's fine with me JJ. I can bring him home early so you won't lose any time with him. You know they will both be asleep before I leave the drive way."

JJ smiles at the two boys. They are standing hand in hand, already all packed up. "Sure thing, but you behave Henry. Listen to Uncle Aaron."

Henry runs to her and kisses her. JJ gets up to help get the boys into the car with Hotch.

"Sit down. I'll go help Hotch. Just relax." Rossi guides JJ back to her chair and he heads out the door with Hotch, Henry on his hip. JJ can't hide the smile or glow from Garcia.

Rossi carries Henry out to the car. "Did I do good, Uncle Dave?" Henry asks.

"Did you do what good , little man?"

"Aunt Penny said to ask to go to Jack's. She said it would be fun for everyone." Henry informs his honorary uncle.

Rossi laughs a little to himself. Good ol' Penelope, still taking care of them. "Yeah buddy, you did great." Rossi buckles Henry in, kissing him on the head. He hopes to see a lot more of him soon.

XXXXXXXX

It isn't long before Garcia throws a look toward Morgan. It should be strange that they can understand each other with out using words, but it made sense. The two share a strange and wonderful bond.

"Alright Reid, lets head out. I am feeling tired and have a little head ache and I have to drop you off.", Morgan rises from the table. He smiles at Reid, hoping he is will just go along with it.

"Yeah, I am getting tired too." Reid stands and stretches. Morgan watches him lean back, arms over his head, Morgan catches the flash of bare belly.

Reid hears the slight catch of Morgan's breath. Reid flashes him a smile and Morgan realizes that Dr. Reid knows exactly what he is doing. Morgan likes seeing this side of Reid. He could really get use to it.

Garcia smiles at the two agents. She has been waiting too long for Morgan to notice that his relationship with his best friend is changing. Now she needs to get Rossi some time she knows is needed. JJ deserves him.

"Ok Emily, you promised to be my driver tonight and I am ready to go. Too much wine. I'm going home wearing as much as I drank!"

"Ok. Shouldn't we stay and help clean up?", Prentiss asks.

Rossi answers quick, "Just go, I got it."

"I'll help him." JJ is quick to add. It isn't like she has anywhere to go. The house will be empty tonight.

Rossi silently thanks Garcia with his subtle look. She slightly smiles as she drags the group with her to the door.

XXXXXXXX

Clean up is fast and easy with both JJ and Rossi working together. They move almost as one with each other.

"Well Jennifer, you never said your type at dinner tonight. Do you have a type?" Rossi smiles at JJ as he takes the glass from her to put away.

JJ turns and looks at Rossi. She wasn't sure how to answer. "Well Dave, I am not really great at picking them. I don't have the greatest luck." She laughs softly. "I have gone out on dates with two different guys in a few years. One is now one of my best friends and Henry's God Father, and the other dumped me for a bimbo. I am not sure my type has a category."

"Wait, you dated Spencer?"

"I never dated him. We had one date when he got tickets to see The Redskins. I think he had a small crush that turned quickly to a very sisterly affection. We did have a good time, just not romantically." JJ smiles big, "He never looked at me like he did at Morgan tonight."

"I am surprised they lasted as long as they did tonight. I wanted to laugh when Morgan talked about dropping Reid off. I have ten bucks against Hotch that Morgan took him home with him."

JJ laughs, she knows that the betting is all in good fun. Their team would support Morgan and Reid if they decided to date one another. There was a bond in the team that would take a huge wedge to even crack a little.

"Back to the answer though, Jennifer, you can't be blamed for Will cheating on you." Rossi puts down his towel and faces JJ. "There is never an excuse for that."

"I was always leaving. I tried to changed jobs but it just wasn't what I wanted do. You knew it and came to me with the profiling job. I took it right away."

"So you took a job you trained your whole life for. He should have supported you."

JJ met his eyes with hers, "Dave, how can I expect a guy to wait for me to have time?"

Rossi takes a few steps toward JJ, "Jennifer, you are a worth waiting for. If he was so unhappy, he could have tried to make it work, not screw the coffee clerk at the cafe. You are an amazing woman. You are smart and sexy, you put your kid ahead of everything. You may leave for your job, but Henry knows his mother loves him. Will is an asshole who had no idea the prize he lost."

JJ shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"Don't shake your head at me Jennifer. You deserve to feel beautiful and sexy everyday. You need to be told that you are incredible. Henry is one of the most amazing kids ever, you did that. You make him amazing." Rossi steps within inches of JJ. He takes her chin and makes her look at him.

"You take my breath away when you walk into a room on most days, tonight though, holy hell Jennifer, those legs should be illegal. Your mind is always working and we wouldn't be able to be the team we are if you were not with us. We know that for a fact. I sometimes have to stop myself from touching you when I see you with your son. You make me want to be part of what you have with him. You are a man's dream come true. You should be told that every single day."

JJ felt her whole body shake. Here was David Rossi, a smart, classy, wonderfully loving man, telling her she was more than what she sees. "David." She breathes out.

"May I?" Rossi whispers an inch from her lips.

JJ has to smile, only Rossi would ask permission to kiss her. Always the gentleman.

JJ answers by closing the distance herself. Her lips meet his, slowly and sweetly. JJ has imagined what kissing David Rossi would be like. She pictured heat and hot. This kiss is soft and sensual. He is kissing her like she is precious. Every word Rossi has spoken to her is being shown to her as he caresses her lips with his. This is everything she needs.

Rossi slowly pulls away from JJ. "That was everything and more than I imagined."

JJ can feel her heart beating out of her chest. Maybe it was time to take a chance. She pulls Rossi back in and kisses him with everything she has. Her hands find themselves buried in Rossi's hair as she pulls him in to deepen the kiss. Rossi's hands find her hips and he brings her body as close as he can.

Without breaking the kiss, JJ finds the buttons on Rossi's shirt and she begins to undo them. She feels hands over her own stopping her, as Rossi breaks the kiss.

"Jennifer, I meant what I said earlier. I don't do flings. If you come into my bed, I want this, I want the package. I won't let you go."

"Maybe I won't let you go." JJ tells him as she brings her lips to Rossi's Jaw line. "Maybe I have been waiting for this for too long. Maybe I deserve this."

"Christ." Rossi growls out as he picks JJ up and wraps her legs around his waist. "I'll be happy to show you what you deserve.", as he walks back towards his bedroom.

XXXXXXX


End file.
